


A darkened past

by Kiloi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual smut?? Maybe, Fluff, Multi, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Seriously this will get dark, added characters, not good at tags, past trauma, puns galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloi/pseuds/Kiloi
Summary: It was hell, living through the time line again and again and again. Just when it seemed hopeless, finally the cycle broke, it ended. The barrier fell, the monsters were freed, they all had the chance too begin their lives. Their hopes and dreams had been realized. Now the only thing that remained? Holding everything together as the world tries its best too tear them all apart. It's a harsh would out there, and just when something begins too look up, the world has a way of turning it back down. There is no rest for the wicked





	A darkened past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaspark/gifts).



> Howdy, this is my first story here on Ao3, it takes place post underground and there's a few additions, the biggest of which would be a new member too the undertale family. The story will be seen mostly from this new perspective, but I'll try and give more than one PoV throughout the story. Hope you guys like it!

The snow was falling lightly now, it had been much worse earlier in the day. So much so in fact Sans had an excuse not to go into work at the lab today. Hell, he had barely been able too see out the window. He continued his nighttime stroll through the woods, the crunch of the snow under his slippers the only other sound.

He was ...chilled to the  _bone,_ but he enjoyed the feeling. It reminded him of the good times he had spent with Papyrus back in Snowdin. He felt his smile widen as the memories danced their way through his mind, spinning and leaping, almost like the snow falling around him. He held out a hand and let a snowflake fall into his palm. The kiddo had done good. They persevered through all hardship, against all odds and broke the barrier.

He beamed with pride every time he stopped to think about it. It had been a year since the barrier had fallen, since Frisk had freed everyone. No more worrying about the next challenge, the next obstacle she would have to cross. Now all she had to worry about was school, and how to spend her time after. He could still hardly believe they were free, and that a ten year old frisk had freed them. It was almost too good to be true.

As the snow came silently to a halt, he realized just how far he had walked. 'Shit, I was supposed to help Paps cook tonight'. He glanced down at his watch, at this rate walking back he'd be beyond late. He simply shrugged and just as he was about to slip into a shortcut he heard it and he tensed. Crying. The small quiet sobs only capable of coming from a child.

He moved toward the sound as quickly as he could without making any sound. As he pushed past another large tree branch, he seen him. A human child close to, if not, frisk's age sitting alone under one of the snow covered trees. He was thin, too thin and blood slowly crept down his face from an injury just barely hidden in his hair line.

His shirt was torn in a few places, and even without any daylight Sans could see scrapes and bruises on the boy. He wore a loose shirt that looked like it had fit him properly at some point, but had been stretched, and a faded pair of jeans with the knees torn up. He had no shoes on his feet, and he was shivering. Sans stood too the boys left, and was too stunned at first too speak. Before Sans had a chance too think the boy tensed sitting up from against the tree and his breathing quickened. His eyes turned immediately toward Sans and trying to stand he fell away from Sans, crawling backwards trying too get away. "P..please don't hurt me! I.. I haven't done anything!" The boy raised his arms in front of himself defensively. Sans was dumb founded.

He approached slowly taking off his jacket. "Hey c'mon pal. Thats _snow_ way to greet a new pal. I've heard of giving someone the  _cold_ shoulder but isn't that a little much buck'o?" Sans said quietly approaching the child. He flinched as Sans gently put his jacket over his shoulders. The kid opened his eyes slowly, staring at Sans with confusion plain on his face. "I'm not gonna hurt ya kiddo, I don't have the  _stomach_ for it." He said giving the kid a wink. The child seemed to relax a bit, his eyes scanning Sans' face. 

"C'mon, how about I take ya somewhere warm, and we can get ya clean and patched up. Take it from me, staying out here for much longer will  _chill_ ya too the bone, and send a shiver down ya spine." He said winking again. Slowly a smile graced the child's lips, and despite acting as though Sans could attack at any minute, the child relaxed.

Sans slowly picked the child up and holding him against his chest he started the walk home. The kid wrapped an arm around Sans' shoulder and his eyes darted every direction, he was looking for a place to escape if needed. Sans felt something warm touch his arm and upon inspection noticed a dark red liquid drip from his bone. He hadn't noticed it but the boys leg had a gash in it, and Sans quickened his pace. Admittedly he knew very little about human medical care, but he knew that blood was supposed to be on the inside, and the more the kid lost the worse off he was. 

Sans had lost track of time during the walk home, between telling the kid jokes to help him relax and trying to assess just how badly he was hurt. He pushed through the front door, which luckily wasn't locked. Their new house on the surface was very similar too the one in Snowdin, simply much much bigger. Somewhere down the line Papyrus and Mettaton, of all people, had begun dating. As such after moving too the surface and some convincing Mettaton had moved into the house with Sans and Papyrus.

Personally Sans thought the whole situation was awkward but after a little time and some renovations they had settled into a routine. Sans gave them their space, and they gave him his. It was nice actually.

As the door shut behind him, Sans heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. "SANS." He heard his brother yell, and sure enough Papyrus came around the corner angrily waving an oven mitt. "YOU'RE LATE! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO...TO..." Papyrus let his sentence trail off as he realized what Sans held in his grip. "Papyrus darling!" Mettaton called from the kitchen doorway. "Is something the..." Mettaton noticed Sans and his guest and almost dropped the plate he was carrying. "A little help guys?" Sans said. And just like that, the both of them dropped everything... Literally.

It didn't take long for them to gather what they needed, and soon enough the human boy was set on the couch injuries bandaged up and a plate of spaghetti set in front of him. The three monsters watched the boy and with a wink of encouragement from Sans the child began eating.

Papyrus had learned a lot about cooking from toriel since coming too the surface, and while he wasn't a five star chef his cooking had come a long way. Though watching the boy devour Papyrus's spaghetti you would have thought it was the best thing on earth. "I'm going to go and call Toriel, I believe she would know what to do in this situation." Mettaton said pulling out his phone. "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PREPARE ANOTHER PLATE OF SPAGHETTI FOR OUR GUEST. EAT UP LITTLEISH HUMAN, YOU'LL BE BETTER IN NO TIME NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus said as he bounded out of the room. Sans sat down in the chair next too the couch and waited patiently. The kid had clung too his shirt until Papyrus had brought the spaghetti out. The kid was on edge the entire time, wary and afraid. Sans didn't want to think about what had caused him too be like this.

Just as he finished his first plate of spaghetti, Papyrus set another one down along with a refill of milk. "HERE YOU ARE HUMAN, MORE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SPAGHETTI, PLEASE EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WISH! NYEH HEH HEH." The kid flinched slightly, causing Papyrus too take a step back. "OH, TERRIBLY SORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus said adjusting his volume. "I did not mean to startle you!!" Papyrus usually had one volume, loud. Although lately he had been working on it, as it been made clear humans did NOT like it when a skeleton came running toward them screaming.

The boy slowly nodded and after a soft smile began eating again. "Yeah don't mind my bro, he can just _SpaGHETti_ worked up." He winked at the kid who snickered as his smile grew. "SANS DO NOT RUIN DINNER WITH YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus said forgetting all about volume control. "Oh c'mon bro, I've got a  _skeleton_ of them, I think you'd find  _humerus,_ they might even tickle your  _funny bone._ " Papyrus threw his arms in the air "AGGGGGH, SANS YOUR PUNS HAVE RUINED THIS MEAL,THEY ARENT EVEN THAT FUNNY SANS!!" 

The human child was laughing now hand over his mouth and a grin spreading. Mettaton approached the table setting down two pieces of pie. The smell was enchanting, it was Tori's butterscotch cinnamon pie. "Oh darling, I think you mean to say...  _Punny._ " Mettaton said, earning more quiet giggles from the human child. "AAAHHHH METTATON NOT YOU TOO!!" Papyrus waved his arms around in the air frantically. "How  _sweet_ of you to  _surpies_ the human this way." Sans said suppressing a laugh. Mettaton snickered and covered his mouth trying not to laugh as Papyrus shouted again before  dramatically throwing his arms in the air again. "WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!!!" He said turning to walk away.

"W...what did the two pies say too the baker..." The human spoke up from his seat on the couch much to their surprise. When all three monsters had turned too look at him, he was trembling. "I dunno darling, what?" Mettaton said leaning down slightly and raising an eyebrow. The human took a deep breath and seemed to force the words out before he could lose his nerve. "It..it was  _pies_ too meet you." There was a soft silence and for a terrifying moment the child was afraid he had made a mistake.

It didn't last long as Sans erupted into full blown side splitting laughter, almost falling out of the chair. "AGGGHHH YOU TWO HAVE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN!!" Papyrus said throwing his face into his hands. Mettaton tried his best not to laugh but couldn't hold it in any longer and gently pat the human child on the head. "Now THAT is how you tell a pun." He said, as the smile returned too the child's face.

So they sat there waiting for Toriel, Mettaton sitting next too the human child, who looked much more at ease now, Sans in his chair and Papyrus doing the dishes. Sans spoke with Mettaton about whatever came too mind, as they let their new guest become more comfortable. After the human was completely relaxed, he would ask him the list of questions he had in mind. Mettaton however beat him too the punch. "So darling what is your name??" He said petting the child softly again. He didn't flinch this time, even if he was still on edge.

"M..my name is Alex." He said barely above a whisper. Sans smiled before holding his hand out. "Nice too meet ya Alex, how about we try that introduction again huh? I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." As Alex took his hand a loud, wet, and long fart filled the air. Alexs eyes widened as Sans pulled his hand back. "The ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always funny." Sans said winking at Alex, who smiled and held back laughter in response. Sans was beginning too like this kid.

 

* * *

 

Alex was running, he hadn't realized he let his pace slow so much. 'Damn it, damn it, no no no hes gonna catch me!!' He put as much conviction behind his steps as he could and yet he still felt them gaining on him, mercilessly giving him no chance to get distance.  As he rounded a corner the small house came into his view and a smile found its way to his lips. His relieve was short lived as a tall figure bounded past him.

"NYEH HEH HEHHHHHH!!!" They yelled as they skid too a stop in front of the house. Alex slowed and stopped beside them his breathing heavy. "WOWIE, YOU ALMOST GOT ME TODAY HUMAN ALEX, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM STILL THE UNDEFEATED RACING CHAMPION OF THE HOUSE!" He shouted puffing out his chest and dramatically posing as though he had won a medal. Alex laughed leaning into his fellow competitor. "Yeah, you really showed me Papapyrus." He said smile beaming. "DO NOT WORRY HUMAN ALEX, AS GREAT AS I AM, KNOW THAT YOU ARE A WORTHY OPPONENT. PERHAPS WITH ENOUGH TIME YOU MAY BE AS GREAT A RACER AS ME!!" He proclaimed wrapping an arm around Alex lifting him off the ground. "BUT FIRST YOU NEED A DRINK, YOU SEEM EXHAUSTED!!" Alex nodded as Papyrus carried him inside and set him on the couch before bounding into the kitchen with his signature "Nyeh HEH HEH!" Alex remembered the first time he layed on this couch. It was a little over five years ago, he was eleven then, almost twelve. He still remembered the fear... And the joy he felt. Looking back at it now he smiled, and wouldn't wish it too be any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as you can tell this was the prologue for the actual story, just wanted to get a feel for writing it and set everything up. I'm always open to suggestions, and would love too hear what everyone thinks, this went a little longer than I expected but I like how long it is so most if not all of the following chapters will be this long if not a bit longer. Hopefully I've caught your interest and tickled your funny bone. Until next time guys, kilo out.
> 
> One last thing, I just wanted too thank elaspark, another user on archives who encouraged me to go ahead and post this, so ela this ones too you! Thanks a million!


End file.
